


Tying Broken Strands

by CloudXMK



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief Appearance of Heartman, CLIFF AND SAM DESERVES BETTER, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Gen, Spoilers, Technically the major character death is canon but in this fic its gonna be temporary, Temporary Character Death, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: It was not pleased with the direction that the Extinction Entity was taking. Playing god and ruining lives. She was just another speck in the dust of this huge Universe.It was time to step in and tie the broken strands that she tore apart, time to fix this utter and complete mess.
Relationships: BB-28 | Louise & Clifford Unger, BB-28 | Louise & Sam Porter Bridges, Sam Porter Bridges & Amelie Strand, Sam Porter Bridges & Clifford Unger
Comments: 21
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes, I've fallen into the hole that is Death Stranding. I've not played the game yet but I have watched the playthroughs that Jacksepticeye did on the game and I just fell in love with the game. Especially with the characters Clifford Unger, Sam Porter Bridges and BB-28 otherwise known as Louise. But I do love all the characters in the game but those are my top three. 
> 
> I do intend to buy the game later next month but I do not mind getting spoiled. 
> 
> But for readers, PLEASE BE WARNED! There will be spoilers in this story so if you don't want to get spoiled, turn back now. If you're fine with getting spoiled or you've finished the game, then I hope you enjoy this fic.

It wasn’t pleased with what the Sixth Extinction Entity had been planning. Perhaps this is just the self-awareness of being human, a rebellious soul as they would say amongst themselves. Previous Extinction Entities didn’t have this awareness. Yes, they were distressed but their brains weren’t that developed to try to find solutions. They accepted their fates and brought about the last great Five Extinctions.

But Amelie or otherwise known as Bridget Strand was different.

She had a will and she had the means to try to find a solution to stop the Death Stranding. She refused to accept that she was the cause of it and tried to find a way to better understand the Beached Things as they called it. It had a different name for them but it’ll go with what these humans call them.

With her existence, the Beach intertwined with the world of the living as was designed to bring about a new extinction and lead to new life once more.

The nightmares then came forth. Such was the fate of being chosen. She refused to accept it vehemently and by doing so, she made things worse. Once the Universe had planned out a certain destiny, it was best to follow it.

Despite what had happened that cost the President’s life, she continued the unethical experiments in secret all to learn how to stop the Death Stranding which resulted in the deaths of three innocent people. What’s worse was she broke the biggest law in the Universe. She used the ability she was granted with, a gift from the Universe, to bring back one of them.

And by doing so, she caused the Death Stranding in such unnatural means. No one, not even her, not even an Extinction Entity could play god and try to disrupt the natural process of life and death. She made repatriates come into existence and people with DOOMs to come about. Things that had never happened before in the previous Extinctions.

The Universe was furious. Of course it would be. And it was its Messenger to fix this mistake.

And what better way to start then to bring the man whose life she ripped away?

* * *

Two loud gunshots. The echoes of those shots lingered in his ears as darkness swamped his vision, and the last remnants of his thoughts was that of regret and anger. Regret of not being able to save his son and wife and anger at the one who ripped the two of them away from him.

His no longer beating heart dropped when he saw his son on the shoreline. He didn’t want him dead. But the bullets must have pierced through him and hit Sam. And yet even after he died, while he was waist deep in the waters he saw Amelie the President’s daughter coming over and bringing his son back to life all for her own. Why would she do that? But he didn’t care much more on that matter. All that mattered was that she had taken his son away from him. He hated her for that.

Why couldn’t she let him have her son? Why did she have to take him away from him just like the woman with the mask!?

Yet, he was glad that his son was alive. But he feared that he would be used as a Bridge Baby. Brought to life only to fall into another hell and he would not be there to save him this time.

Floating in the waters of the Seam, he could go to the afterlife. But his rage and regret anchored him still here in limbo.

And then he saw a flash in the distance above the waters and the next thing he knew, he was pulled out from the waters and he blacked out once more.

The first thing he realized was that he was on solid ground, the grains of sand digging into his skin as water dripped slowly off his naked body. “W-What?” Cliff murmured, looking around to see that he was on the Beach again. Confused, he tried to figure out how he ended up back on the shore when he heard someone speak behind him.

“You must be wondering why you’re back on the Beach. I brought you here.”

Pushing himself up, Cliff turned to see another man much younger than he was with black hair with golden eyes. He swore he saw his eyes glimmered like the stars up above in the sky that he used to stargaze at when he was a young boy. An ache filled his chest as he remembered of his promise to his son that he would have taken him anywhere even to the moon.

“Why? Why did you bring me here?” Cliff questioned the man, wary of this stranger.

“Because it isn’t your time to leave the world of the living. And I need your help to rein in the Extinction Entity. Or as you know, the woman wearing a mask.”

Cliff’s eyes widened. “How? I’m dead if you recall. The dead can never come back to life.”

“And yet your son was brought back to life thanks to her.”

“No that’s… She’s… Amelie Strand… the daughter of the President. I-I don’t understand.”

“It’s a very complicated story. Luckily for you, time is on your hands. You might want to sit down.”

It told the silver-haired man everything. Of the masked woman whom turned out to be the then Vice President now current President of the United States and whom killed him and his son. The same woman whom was the one and the same person as Amelie Strand who brought his son back thanks to her being an Extinction Entity. And by doing so, she caused the Death Stranding to come forth, breaking the foundations between the world of the living and the dead.

“While her existence was already resulting in Beaches to appear, she only managed to speed up the physical manifestation of the Death Stranding. Fortunately, she had a conscience and wanted to make amends for her mistakes. Sort of.”

“What do you mean ‘sort of’?” Cliff growled, narrowing his eyes in anger.

“After his resurrection which turned your son into a repatriate and granting your son and so many others an ability called DOOMS which is basically an ability which allows them to sense the dead that had managed to enter the world of the living, she still wants to continue what she calls the Chiral Network. You know of this. After all, your former soldier John told you of all this.” The stranger continued, not fazed by Cliff’s anger.

“Why?” He gritted out.

“She put on quite the noble story. To bring the country together once again. But her ulterior motive was to use the Chiral Network so she could finish the Last Stranding. Basically the end of all life and your son plays a key role in it.”

“How do you know all this?” Cliff demanded to know. Just who is this man?

“You could say… I’m a messenger. A messenger that answers to a higher power much more powerful than an Extinction Entity.” This stunned Cliff. What power was there out there that was even more powerful than the Bridget/Amelie Strand? He was still wary of this mysterious stranger and his motives. It just sounded too good to be true. That something this powerful was that merciful. Call it a painful lesson after being sent out to die in the wars by his own government.

“The Sixth Extinction was supposed to happen but it was just meant to be an extinction. Not an annihilation of all life. She is overstepping her role. Playing god you could say.” The man said, clasping his hands behind his back.

“The Sixth Extinction was not meant to start in another thousand if not hundreds of years. She was meant to stay at her Beach until that time. But because of the visions she was plagued with of the end of all mankind, she decided that it was best to speed up the process since mankind will die regardless. That however is not her call.”

“…So where do I come in? How do I fit in all this?”

“Well, you get to reunite with your son first of all. And second, you will have to stop Amelie. Not kill her per say but rather trap her at her Beach. Even if you tried to kill her, you can’t. She’s too powerful to be killed by normal means.”

The stranger then stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Cliff then. “Your body as we speak is in another pocket dimension of my creation where time does not exist. Your body will remain the same as when you died so I would be able to treat the wounds. It will take some time. After all, two gunshot wounds to the heart isn’t exactly like getting a scratch.”

Cliff then got up, balling his fists. How could this messenger just expect him to wait here? “I just can’t sit here and wait! I need to find my son!”

The messenger then looked at the soldier, unclasping his hands to fall by his sides. “I mean… you could. But be warned, if you try to jump from this Beach to another you will temporarily lose your memories. But when you return here, you will remember and retain the memories you gained from your time outside of this Beach.”

The stranger then turned to leave, “Also another warning. Your regret and rage will lead you to jump into a Strand Field. A horrifying Beach shaped by the beliefs and minds of many people who died at the same time. You will be trapped in it indefinitely until someone kicks you out of it. But, you could use that to your power so you won’t just be another mindless soul playing like a broken record in it.”

“How?”

The stranger then turned around once again, this time holding a creepy doll with nails rammed into its head. “With this.” It smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, does everyone agree that Cliff deserves better? 
> 
> Cause he totally does deserve better. *CRIES*

When Cliff woke up back on the Beach, he remembered the memories he had when he encountered that brown-haired man for the final time back in the jungles of Vietnam. His son. Sam. Sam Porter Bridges.

He couldn’t remember back then, back at that horrid nightmare of a Beach, but when the man spoke his name, something inside his head clicked and the memories he had temporarily forgotten came flooding back. 

Guilt made his chest ache. All this time he had been attempting to kill his son so that he could take the BB, the one in the pod whom he thought was his son but it wasn’t. He was shocked to see that his son was now a full grown adult. He still remembered when he held him in his arms, still so small and frail. So weak.

But now he was strong. Strong enough to defend himself and even protect the BB with him. He had to admit, the BB was adorable and he was glad that his son was the one to look after the child. He could see how much he cared for the little one and he doubted anyone else would care for the BB as much as his son did. 

Lou. He remembered his son mentioning the BB’s name and he smiled. The name was just perfect for the little BB. Any thoughts of his son and the BB he carried went away the moment he heard the mysterious stranger whom saved him speak from behind him.

“So now you know, yes?” 

Cliff nods. “Yes.”

“Your body is mended. Where you’re going, you will need to join body and soul first. No body and you won’t be able to make it back from her Beach.”

“And then what?”

“You’ll become a repatriate just as your son for a short period of time. But the moment you complete your task, your body will be returned to the world of the living. A connection for your soul to return to your body and once you have reunited with your son in the world of the living, you and him will no longer become repatriates. He would also no longer have DOOMS.”

Interesting. “Why is that?” Cliff asks, turning around to face the mysterious man.

The stranger gave an evil smile and continued. “With the entity trapped at her Beach, I will seal off any means of escape for her and separate her from the other Beaches. This will cut off all connection to her. Being a repatriate, DOOMS. Also Timefall will stop and the BT’s will return to live in their rightful place. There would be no need of being a repatriate or having DOOMS.”

Cliff was satisfied of the answer. But he had one question still lingering in his mind.

“I can sense you have something troubling you? You may ask.”

“How will you ensure that Amelie won’t start the Last Stranding from her Beach?” He asks.

The man’s smile grew even wider. “Simple. I’ll trap her, seal her ability to just be enough to start the Sixth Extinction but only when the time is right. I will put her in a deep sleep until then.”

The Messenger’s smile then dropped, his eyes shimmering like stars as he detected a familiar presence at the entity’s Beach. “Now go. It would seem that your son has found her Beach thanks to his friend. Use the doll that I gave you to reach her Beach.”

Cliff wasted no time, using the doll, the very same doll that Amelie had given to her little terrorist group to allow them to control the BT’s and even manipulate the weather. He did not know how the stranger got it. But he did not care. All that mattered now was getting to the woman who had taken his life, his wife and his son away from him.

It was now time to finish this.

* * *

Aiming his gun at her head, Cliff had never been so tempted to just shoot her dead. Make her pay for her deeds. He had attempted to attack her but his son had leaped in between them and no amount of yelling to tell him to step aside made him budge.

“Let me do the talking.” That’s what his son told him.

If it were not for the sorrowful and pleading look on his son’s face, he would not have given in. 

His son just could not bear him killing Amelie it was clear as day on Sam's face. So he gave him a chance, watching the two interact. Ready to shoot her if she so much as lay a finger on his son.

But as they continued to talk, Cliff did notice that Sam still cared for her. Even after learning of what she had done, what she had been planning to do, she was still the closest thing to a family when he was gone. And he realized he would be no better than Amelie’s other half if he shot her down. It may not kill her as the Messenger said. But it would probably drive his son away from him. 

So he stood back and watched. Watched as his son showed Amelie that there was still more to life out there and yes even if mankind will one day all die out, there will always be hope for the future. That all they had to do was live one day at a time and enjoy the time they have left.

That’s what after all is being human.

But just as he finally convinced her, the mysterious stranger appeared. He would not lie when he smiled internally seeing Amelie pale upon seeing the dark-haired man.

“Y-You… How are you here? Why are you even here!?” She was still shocked that Cliff the man her other half killed had come back ready to exact his revenge. And now to see the being that always constantly haunted her nightmares, whom always had been taunting her and mocking her when she tried to fight her destiny. She should have known. How else would the Captain be able to return with his body and soul intact unless a greater power had been involved?

“You should know that you overstepped your boundaries, Amelie. You should have known better than to do that. The Universe is furious and It wants Its due justice.” The man said and with a wave of his hand, Amelie fell into a deep sleep. His son cried out, catching her in his arms before she fell into the waters.

He listened to his son rant and demand angrily what the stranger did to Amelie, looking every bit like a ferocious lion ready to defend his pride. 

“I put her into a deep sleep along with weakening her. She would not have the strength to start the Last Stranding but rather a Sixth Extinction. But even then, that extinction will come on another day.” The man spoke calmly, not even fazed by Sam’s anger. 

“And then what?” Sam spat out angrily. But a part of the younger man knew the answer already.

“And then mankind will die. But for now, she will remain here and life will continue on.” The stranger spoke without a hint of emotion.

"Then she can come back home." 

The stranger shook his head. "That will not be happening. She needs to stay here just as she told you. She is the Beach, the nexus of all the Beaches out there. She must be cut off from you all else the Death Stranding will still continue." 

Cliff saw the troubled look on his son’s face and his sorrow. A jealous pang filled his heart but looking at the woman in the arms of his son, he could not fault his son for caring about Amelie. And while he was glad that Sam had someone that raised him, he would never forgive her for her actions. She only had to give him his son back and let him raise him. If anything, he still held a deep hatred for the woman.

Whatever her intentions were even if they were good intentions, they only led to the Death Stranding to occur. 

After all as they say, the road to Hell is paved by good intentions.

“You should go and meet your father. It’s been a long time and you two deserve to be one. A family. As was always intended.” The Messenger said, taking Amelie from Sam’s arms.

Sam turned then, eyes wide seeing the man whom he fought and whom had embraced him after their last battle. “M-My father?”

“All will be known. You have the memories. They were just… repressed and you were too young to remember. No matter. You’ll remember them all before you wake up back in the world of the living.” The Messenger said.

Cliff then slowly started to walk towards the younger man, worried that Sam would reject him, perhaps even try to fight him. But the young man never did any of the sort. All he saw were wide eyes shimmering with tears and full of disbelief.

Taking in a deep breath, Cliff then smiles, “Hello Sam.” _God, Lisa. If only you could see him now._

And as the planet in the distant horizon shone a bright red, father and son fell into the cold waters and everything went dark.

* * *

Beeps filled his ears and the smell of antiseptic filled his nose, waking him up from the deep slumber he was in. Where was he? Cliff slowly roused awake still groggy as his eyes took in every inch of the room he was in. It was clear he was in a medical room but most of the technology seemed different. More… futuristic.

“Ah! You’re awake!”

Turning his head, Cliff saw a brown-haired man with an AED strapped to his chest right by the side of his bed. “W-Where-?”

“Ah, my apologies Mr. Unger. You’re in the medical bay back in Capital Knot City. We found you on the outskirts of the city just a few feet away from Sam. Sam was the first to wake up and it’s been nearly two weeks since you were unconscious. Gave us quite the scare too. Sam will be quite happy that you’re finally awake.” The man said. “I must say, it’s not everyday that you get someone who is not a repatriate to come back from the dead.”

Sam? Sam was here?

“I’ll let him know. Just give me a moment.” The man said, before then using some sort of cufflink to call his son.

It wasn’t even five minutes when his son came running into the room, panting and looking as if he had just run a marathon.

“You’re awake.” Sam breathed out.

“I’ll leave you two be.” The man with the AED spoke but Cliff didn’t hear the man let alone notice him leave. All his attention was now focused on his son.

God, how could he not recognize him for his son initially? He had a blend of his and Lisa’s features. It sickened him that he had attacked his own son. But before he could apologize, Sam rushed over to his side and sat down on the chair, seeming to debate on whether to grab his hand or not.

And then he started to tremble and the next thing Cliff knew he was engulfed in a tight hug.

“I remember. I remember everything.” He heard his son say shakily. Felt the tears falling onto his shoulder and wetting the hospital gown he wore. While his aphenphosmphobia was making his fight or flight instincts activate, he did not care and held onto the older man, his joy and relief much stronger than his phobia. 

Wrapping his arms slowly around his son, Cliff’s own eyes started to tear up. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you and your mother. I’m sorry that I attacked you.”

“You didn’t know. You tried. You tried and died. You did your best and I can’t blame you for that.” The younger man sobs out.

Sam pulled back then, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Die-Hardman or should I say John couldn’t believe you’re here alive. He’s still trying to process it all before the speech tomorrow.”

“Wait. John is alive and well?” He then remembered. The man on Bridget’s or Amelie’s Beach. The man with the black skull mask.

Sam nods. “He was unconscious too when the others found us. He was found nearly on the other side of the city though. He’s physically fine but mentally, he’s still trying to process all this.”

A puzzled look crosses the brown-haired man’s features. “That man. Who was he?” And Cliff knew whom Sam was referring to.

“…A Messenger he said. Of a higher power, a power that felt that what happened to you and I wasn’t fair.”

“I can’t believe… that Bridget… that Amelie… did that.” Sam muttered, tears starting to well up in the man’s eyes. While he wasn’t close to Bridget, he was to Amelie and to know they were the one and same person add in the fact the one that caused the Death Stranding and ripped him from his parents? It was just seemingly overwhelming.

Cliff couldn’t bear to see his son in anguish and reached over, resting his hand over his son’s head running his fingers through the thick strands. “She had her reasons. And while I still hate her for what she did no matter her reasoning, I’m a bit grateful that at least she or Amelie saved your life.” Cliff says.

“Heartman says my blood is now completely normal. I’m no longer a repatriate. You too apparently.”

“The Messenger did say that once he cuts off Amelie’s Beach from ours, the world would be normal again.”

“Oh. That would explain why there have been no chiral spikes these past two weeks.”

Both men then sat there in silence not knowing what to say. So many years have passed, so many things they never thought they could share and speak of and wanting to say them all out but not knowing how to start. That was until Lou gurgled and giggled, pressing her face against the glass of her pod wanting to take a closer look at the man on the bed.

Cliff smiled. “Lou is it?”

Sam then smiled. “Well, it seems I have it wrong. It’s not Lou but Louise. You want to hold her?”

“I do not mind.” Cliff replied, taking the BB from Sam and cradling the pod against his chest. It just reminded him of cradling his son back when he was a baby. He then started to whistle the lullaby he would whistle to Sam back then, happiness filling him when he saw Louise giggle and smile, even making heart-shaped bubbles.

Sam settled in, leaning against the side of the bed as he watched his father and Louise bond.

A Bridge Baby. A tool they say. But for these two men, she wasn’t a tool but rather a Bridge tying together two broken strands together connecting them both once more. Past meets Future. A reunion that had been long in waiting and rightfully deserved.


End file.
